L a s t  A n g e l
by x rainbow NiNJA
Summary: How can you love someone that is so cruel? And how can you love without a heart? That's the question Annika Azeat ponders when she is whisked awayh to the world of Organization XIII. [XemnasxOC]
1. Missing

Um . . . I was listening to "**Bohemian Raphsody**" [by Queen when I was writing this. I really don't know why. This is my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. I'm so scared about how it'll turn out. I like to put my character profiles before the stories. It's just my style. +sigh+ I'M PATHETIC. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY TERRIBLE UGLINESS!

Demyx - o.o Wait . . . what does ugliness have to do with your writing skills?

**Name**: Annika Azeat

**Name Meaning**: Nothing

**Age**: 17

**Specialties**: Dark Flicker

**Weapon**: Angel Tamer [A black leather whip with a silver handle decorated with black jewels

**Pairing**: WHO KNOWS! o.O

**World**: Carcassonne

**Appearance**: Long silver hair, tan skinned, and gray eyes. She wears an extremely large red sweater, white leggings, and black slip-on shoes. [But she changes clothes, later on

**A/N**: xD I liked the word Carcassonne, so I used it for the name of my character's world. Yes, I'm aware it's the name of a French city. I get uncreative sometimes.

Chapter One: "Missing"

"The angel princess finally got her wings . . . And kissing her prince, they lived happily ever after."

Annika Azeat sat on the roof of her small-scaled house, chewing on a piece of strawberry taffy and reading her fairytale books. Having lived in the slums of Carcassonne all your life, candy was a huge luxury and her mother got it for her every time she got her paycheck. Overlooking the ran down apartment complexes, she saw the beautiful side of Carcassonne. The wealthy side. Cottages and mansions expanded across the land, facing the ocean. "I want that kind of life," she whispered to herself longingly. "What kind of life?" She heard a monotone voice ask from behind. Looking over her shoulder, Annika was surprised to see her mother standing behind her. "One where we have no worries. A life where dumb men can't boss us around, and you probably know who I'm referring to," she grumbled. Mrs. Azeat's face wrinkled up as she frowned down at her daughter. "That is no way to talk about your father. He can't work due to his illness."

"What fucking illness? The laziness disease? That man is not sick, he's a fucking bum! He has a wife and daughter, and you're telling me he's sick? He's not even making an effort to support us. Men are no good, especially him!"

Annika's mother raised a hand and struck her daughter in the face, leaving a red mark. "Annika Rosette Azeat . . . Don't you dare say such a thing. You've disrespected this family for far too long!" Annika hiccuped and stood up, her face just inches from her mothers. "If you would've saved your money to send me to the academy, instead of buying medicine for that jerk, then we wouldn't be having this conversation!" She stomped by her mother and went to her room, cramming her belongings into a duffle bag. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Annika gritted her teeth, knowing her father was standing there in the doorway behind her. "None of your damn business, old man!" She whirled around, her gray eyes piercing his raging green eyes. "If you think you're leaving, then you have another thing coming, girl." He lunged at her, his large strong hands wrapping around her thin neck. She struggled, scratching at his hands with all of her might. Her defense was to little avail. "Let go of me, now!" She managed to choke out. His grip got even tigher. Annika started to see colored dots flash before her eyes. And then, her vision began to fade out. _I'm dying_, she thought. Suddenly, she felt herself slump to the floor weakly. He had finally let go of her. Catching her breath, she felt tears slip down her face from fear. "I'm getting out of here," she gasped, reaching for her bag. A large foot crushed her hand, making her yelp. "You're not going anywhere, bitch," Mr. Azeat roared. He kicked her in the stomach and proceeded to grind his foot into her hand. Annika let out a cry of pain. "Stop, you jerk!" A long rope of dark energy started to form in her hand. Focusing on the energy, she transformed it into her weapon, the Angel Tamer. It was a silver handled whip decorated with black jewels.  
"Don't mess with me, dude!"

With a quick motion of her arm, she wrapped the whip around his neck. "Who's the bitch now, huh?" She weakly helped herself up, bringing her father down. She Annika pulled the whip as tight as she could. The bones in his neck cracking with each jerk of the whip. "I'm leaving, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" She kneed him in the face, releasing him from the leathery strangle. She quickly grabbed up her bag and dashed out of the room. "Annika, stop this instant!" Her mother stood at the exit of their ran down home. "No can do, mother." She grabbed her mother and threw her out of the way, finally escaping the hell she called a home. Looking back, she felt a new emotion erupt deep down inside. Sorrow. Tears streaked down her face as she realized, she really wasn't wanted. Her mother didn't care about her, nor did her father. The closest family lived on the other side of town in the wealthy areas, but they disowned her side of the family a long time ago. Standing under a streetlight, Annika took in a deep breath and scanned the area for a place of refuge. Knocking on the door of a tavern, an angry man poked his out of the window and screamed.

"Hey, kid, get the hell outta here! This ain't a place for runaway brats!"

"But, sir-"

"Outta here!"

She opened her mouth to protest again, but was stopped when a gun was being pointed in her face. "Oh . . . Uh, I understand." The gray eyed female backed up quickly and sat back under the streetlight. Waiting there for someone to pass by was a miserable experience, and stray dogs just wouldn't leave her alone. Peering up at the overly darkened sky, Annika felt cold droplets of rain fall from the sky. "Just great," she sighed. The rain got heavier and heavier, soaking her to the very bone. It was the middle of winter, and the rain wasn't making it any easier to deal with. Wrapping her arms around herself, she began to shiver. And even so, the shivering didn't help. She felt her body temperature quickly drop, as if she were coming down with hypothermia. Using what little strength she had, Annika looked around and saw small black shadows scampering around the place. They morphed in and out of the darkness, slipping into homes and alleys. Screams could be heard from random buildings, as if people were being harmed. Falling over onto her side, the last thing Annika saw was a figure in a black hood standing over her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**! o.O


	2. Zero Hour

CHAPTAH TWO! I'm going to revise the first one, and add a little bit more detail about Annika's life and the fight between her and her parents. There's a lot of comedy in this chapter . . . I like that. . Sometimes a funny chapter is needed to round out the angst, drama, and romance. o.O

Luxord - You need rounding out . . . +whispers under breath+ cow . . .

rainbow ninja - +thumps Luxord in the forehead+ SHADDUP, BRITTY! On with the fanfiction, bitches!

Chapter Two: "Zero Hour"

Waking up, Annika felt her temples throbbing like mad. The pain she felt from the waist up was unbearable, as if she had been hit by a freight train. She rolled over onto her stomach, not wanting to move another inch until she saw fit. But, what she saw took her by surprise. Her home, Carcassonne, was in shambles. The slums looked even worse than they originally did. Some buildings that once stood in their grotty glory were no longer. "Mom, where are you?" Annika heard a tone in her voice even she didn't recognize. It was a mix of confusion, anger, and terror. "F-Father?" The only thing that responded was the howl of an empty and dark wind, brushing through her silver hair as if saying 'there is nobody here for you'. She bit her lower lip and took in a deep breath, fighting back the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. Sitting up, she was astonished to see that the streetlight was still behind her. She closed her eyes and held her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth. "I'm at home. I'm at home. I'm at home," she breathed, trying to bring a small amount of comfort to herself.

"I'm in my room reading. This is all just a nightmare!"

Stopping, Annika felt a certain force around her. She had finally figured out what had protected her! An invisible shield made of dark energy surrounded her and everything around her. Probably something she put up unconsciously as self defense. But, what was this other feeling? Standing up shakily, her gray eyes started to scan the area suspiciously. Another feeling narked her, but she just could not put her finger on what exactly it was. "Is," she began, "Someone here?" Only the howling wind answered her call. "It's okay, I won't hurt you!" She called out. Something began tickling and sliding up her leg. "Wha?" Looking down, Annika let out a shriek and started to panic. Little black shadows were circling her. Their eyes were glowing gold, full of no type of emotion or feeling. "Angel Tamer!" She summoned her weapon and began lashing at the dark creatures, destroying them all with only a couple of lashes.

"Ooo, how weird."

She shivered lightly, her thoughts still in disarray. Walking down the street, she encountered more of the strange little creatures. Fighting them off, she broke out into a run. "Ah, gotta get the hell outta here!" As she picked up speed, she noticed one of her shoes slip off. Slip ons, of course, were not good running shoes. Annika turned around to retrieve it, but the little monsters chased after her even more. "Okay, okay! You can keep the damn shoe!" With just one shoe, the poor girl must have ran no less than a mile across Carcassone without stopping. The shadows kept multiplying, getting closer and closer to her. Running out of breath, she desperately tried to seek a safe place to duck and cover. "Aha, portal!" A dark hole was only a few yards away, and a man wearing a black coat was stepping into it slowly. "Outta the way!" She grabbed the hooded person and threw them out of the way, quickly dashing into the portal.

"What the hell, man!"

The cloaked being chased after her, infuriated.

XXX

"This is certainly not what I expected." She was surrounded by . . . Whiteness. The floors, the wall, EVERYTHING. The area she stood in was large and had plenty of windows, and little interior decor. "I thought MY house was empty," she laughed.  
"What in the blue hell do you think you're doing, throwing me out of my own escape route?" The cloaked person fumed, stomping up to her demandingly

"What in the blue hell do you think you're doing, stepping up to me like you're all that and a bag of chocolate chips?" She countered.

Finally revealing themselves, the person wearing black removed their hood. He had green eyes and blond hair styled in a way that reminded her of a pimped out mullet. "Who are you!" Annika furrowed a brow and replied, "Your mom!" The blond young man looked at her, surprised by her sharp tongue. "Just joking. I'm Annika," she held out a hand. He stared at her momentarily before shaking hands with her. "I'm Demyx," the boy replied, grinning. "Why're you in that silly black bathrobe? You look like a rapist."

"Now you're just pushing, lady!"

Annika laughed and patted him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Demyx just stared at her, dazed and confused +as usual+. "What is this place?" Demyx stepped away, afraid that she will randomly go berserk and punch him in the face. "The World That Never Was. Stronghold of Organization XIII." The silver haired female tilted her head to the side, speechless. "Uh . . . You know. A group of strong Nobodies?" Annika's expression spaced out even more, as if he were speaking Russian to her. "We're collecting hearts released by the Heartless."

"Uh . . .?"

Demyx slapped himself in the forehead. "Kill me," he sighed. "I can't help it! It's like your speaking Russian! Heartless and Nobodies? Organs of XII?"

"Organization XIII!"

"Stop that!"

"STOP WHAT?"

"Stop correcting me, blondie!"

The glared at each other and Annika stuck her tongue out at him, he exchanged the gesture with a silly face of his own. "Now, explain all of this cock-and-bull once more," she said. Demyx showed her a toothy grin and replied, "Okay. But it'll take a while." Annika giggled and muttered, "Sounds like shit to me. How long can it possibly take to explain?"

X TWO HOURS LATER X

"Oh . . . my god."

". . . And that is our main goal."

Annika was leaned against the wall, half asleep. A small amount of saliva dripped down her chin as Demyx started up again about the Organization's plans for Kingdom Hearts and whatnot. "Enough, ENOUGH," She gasped. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Annika lost control of her now numb limbs and fell onto her side, absolutely bored out of her ever loving mind. "Take me to your leader. This . . . Xemnas character."

"Okay. Heh, I think he intended on seeing you anyway."

"I see."

Walking down the long and desolate white halls, the gray eyed hair stopped. Deep in thought. Demyx rolled his eyes and bothered to ask, "What is it now?" Annika whispered, "When you take the name . . . Xemnas, and mix up the letters . . . You get 'Mansex'."

Demyx couldn't help but to laugh.


End file.
